prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Cvjetkovich
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orangeville, Ontario, Canada | billed = Toronto, Ontario Wizard Beach | trainer = Ron Hutchinson Edge Christian Rob Fuego Alex Atkinson Jake Roberts | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Nick Cvjetkovich (August 29, 1973) is a Canadian professional wrestler currently competing on the independent circuit under the ring names Sinn Bowdee and Sinn Bohdi. He also worked for World Wrestling Entertainment using the ring name Kizarny. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Hell-bow'' (Jumping elbow smash to the back of a facedown opponent's head) :*''Clothesline From Heck'' / Hellion Hammer (Lariat) :*''Sinn Kick'' (Enzuigiri) :*''Tallulah Belle'' (Double underhook DDT with bodyscissors) – 2009–present *'Signature moves' :*Arm drag :*Bearhug :*Hurricanrana :*Jumping DDT :*Missile dropkick :*Monkey flip *'Nicknames' :*"The Carnival Freak" :*"The Sideshow Psycho" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Beats of Burden - with Helvis :*Disciples of The New Church *'Entrance themes' :*"Entry of the Gladiators" by The Big Top Orchestra :*'"Karnival"' by Kenny Wooten & Harlan Wootton (CHIKARA) Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **IWR Tag Team Champion (1 time w/ Elvis Elliott) * [[Championship International Wrestling|'Championship International Wrestling']] ** CIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) * [[World Xtreme Wrestling|'World Xtreme Wrestling']] ** WXW Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Ron Fargo) See also *Nick Cvjetkovich's event history External links *Nick Cvjetkovich profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Kizarny profile at Online World of Wrestling Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:2000 debuts Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Defiance Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling IRON alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Sin City Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior-1 Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling And Respect alumni Category:Apex Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Union Independent Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Power Precision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Big Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:HOODSLAM alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Underground Empire Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Destiny Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni